Slade Wilson (DC Animated Film Universe)
Slade Wilson is the world's deadliest assassin for hire known as Deathstroke. Biography ''Son of Batman Originally a member of the League of Shadows, Deathstroke was Ra's al Ghul's right-hand man and future successor until his actions deemed him unworthy in Ra's' eyes. Feeling denied of his right as Ra's successor, Deathstroke staged as coup d'état to kill Ra's and take his power. After defeating Ra's, Damian Wayne appeared to protect his grandfather, managing to stab Deathstroke's right eye. After escaping with help from Ubu, Deathstroke went to Kirk Langstrom to work on a project initiated by Ra's al Ghul to use Langstrom's Man-Bat gene splicing formulas on members of the League. He kidnapped Langstrom's family and Talia as insurance against Langstrom and Damian. Later, Deathstroke shot Talia and engaged in combat with Batman briefly, but was quickly defeated, causing him to flee. Batman resuscitated Talia in a Lazarus Pit, and Deathstroke and Damian, as Robin, engaged in a fight which ended with Deathstroke defeated and sinking to depth of the seas, presumably deceased. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Slade survived using Lazarus Pits which enhanced his physical strength. He went to a village where he found a young girl who had been accused of being a witch. After saving the girl, he was hired by H.I.V.E to capture the Teen Titans. He accepted the contract, wanting to get revenge upon Damian for stopping him from taking over the League of Assassins, something he viewed as his right. He used Terra to infiltrate the Titans, placing her as an inside agent to learn everything she could about them. After a year, Deathstroke made his move, he alerted a H.I.V.E base about the Titans' arrival allowing the leaders to escape. He was later contacted by Brother Blood who told him to move up the time table by a week. Terra came to Deathstroke and told him that Robin was suspicious of her. Deathstroke agreed to deal with him. When Robin followed Terra, he was confronted by Deathstroke who engaged him in a fight in which Robin defeated Deathstroke pinning Slades arm but was knocked off by Terra who then entrapped him. Later, Deathstroke confronted Robin again who tried to bait him. Deathstroke was angered by this and beat Robin who tried to make Deathstroke free him. Deathstroke didn't fall for Robin's bait and left him tied up. Slade left Robin telling him to be a good boy. Deathstroke captured all the Titans except for Nightwing who managed to escape and Raven who was captured by Terra instead. Deathstroke told Terra that it was alright to have feelings for people she's spent a year undercover with. The machine that had been built to transfer the Titans' power to Brother Blood was incomplete because it needed one more person so Deathstroke offered Terra. Brother Blood paid Slade who uttered "Hallelujah". Brother Blood activated the machine and gained the Titans' powers. Nightwing freed the Titans who engaged Brother Blood except for Nightwing and Robin who fought Deathstroke. As Deathstroke was about to deliver a fatal blow to Nightwing he was attacked by Terra. Terra defeated Deathstroke who said "so long kid" before being buried under a pile of rocks seemingly killing him. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Abilities:' Deathstroke had superhuman physicality being able to take sword strikes without being fazed, leap across wide gaps and hang from a balcony and survive a balcony falling on him,cut rocks in half with his sword and smash concrete with his fists. * Expert Combatant: Deathstroke was an expert in all forms of combat and was able to easily best the likes of Talia and nightwing and was able to contend with Damian Wayne.He also managed to defeat Ra'Al Ghul,hold off both Nightwing and Robin and battle Terra for a period of time. * Swordsmanship: Deathstroke was an excellent swordsman who was able to defeat Ra's al Ghul and contend with Damian Wayne. * Marksmanship: Deathstroke was an expert marksman capable of hitting Terra whilst leaping through the air, though he preferred fighting in close quarters. * Leadership: Deathstroke was a proficient leader who was capable of leading an army of mercenaries. Equipment *Guns *Two Swords *Lazarus Pits: By the time of the Judas Contract, he had taken the Lazarus Pits so as to heal his wounds and enhance his physical abilities. Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. *Damian Wayne/Robin - Enemy. *Richard Grayson/ - Enemy. *Ra's al Ghul - Former Master Enemy. *Talia al Ghul - Enemy. *Koriand'r/Starfire - Enemy. *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Enemy. *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle - Enemy. *Rachel Roth/Raven - Enemy. *Ubu - Ally *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Master *Mother Mayhem - Ally *Tara Markov/Terra - Double-agent later Enemy Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Thomas Gibson **''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' - Miguel Ferrer Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Wilson has not yet shown a healing factor in the film. * Wilson is the final role for Miguel Ferrer. Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Son of Batman Deathstroke.jpg Son of Batman - Slade Wilson.jpg|Slade Wilson. Son of Batman Deathstroke-1.jpg|Deathstroke. Son of Batman - Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke. Son of Batman - Deathstroke 03.jpg|Deathstroke. tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n45zkrJxZY1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n5hos1akck1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n5hos1akck1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n8qb4tfqJp1rl14rno10_1280.png Deathstroke SOB 01.png Deathstroke SOB 02.png Deathstroke SOB 03.png Deathstroke SOB 04.png Deathstroke SOB 05.png Robin VS Deathstroke 01 SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke 02 SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke SOB.png tumblr_ntms6uTY831rl14rno1_1280.png ''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' Tumblr_onwzxqRFlx1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_onwzxqRFlx1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_onwzxqRFlx1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_onwzxqRFlx1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_onwzxqRFlx1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_onwzxqRFlx1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_onx02aLsuV1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_onyxdgXHBP1rl14rno10_1280.png See Also *Deathstroke